Ashanti
The Ashanti are a tribe of the Ishtari who worship the god of knowledge and writing Gizad. They are often found in the Storm Coast and the parts of the North and South Marches. They descend from the scholars and scribes of the great Ishatan empire and follow the teachings of Gizad. They constitute a denomination of the Gizadi faith. The Ashanti are a denomination of human followers of Gizad. They are known for their knowledge of the stars, the heavens and the movements of the moon. They are known for their creation the Astari Text and are known to sometimes add a star at the center of the holy symbol of Gizad to differentiate themselves from other denominations. Settlements The Ashanti have found new homes for themselves in the cities of: *Marrash *Cambria *Koraj Appearance Ashanti have retained much of their Ishtari appearance with black hair and dark eyes (often brown with the occasional green). Blue eyes are exceptionally rare within their society and are seen to be gifted by the gods with above normal intelligence or insight. Their skin is not as dark as the original Ishtari though typically darker than the Petrosi. The men will stand an average of six feet tall and women are often a few inches shorter. Body hair is sparse as is common to their ancestral heritage but men often pride themselves on their thick beards. Culture The Ashanti have retained a measure of their Ishtari ancestry but have adapted to living in different lands. Their language is that of a dialect of old Ishtan called "Ashan". They follow the basic naming practices of the Petrosi with males often referencing their father and women referencing their mother in their own name. (Abn or Aban for men and Ben or Benya for women). Clothing and Food The Ashanti were a desert people once and their clothing and food still reflect parts of that heritage. They favor cotton and silk garments of rich and vibrant colors. Men will wear a head covering similar to that of a turban (called a Turpa) when out of their homes. Similarly, women are often seen wearing a head veil to cover their head but not their faces. Their cloth is often embroidered with metallic thread, either of gold or of silver, to catch the light. Men typically favor silver-threaded garments and women will wear gold. Priests of Gifad wear a Turpa and cloak of grey cloth. When they're not wearing a Turpa they'll wear a Kiffan or a cloth skull cap. Known Clothing Styles category=Clothing category=Ashanti Industry The Ashanti silver smiths are well known for their skill and have been known to produce exquisite items of Moon Silver. Their textiles range from cotton to silk being more accustomed to the lighter fabrics of a warmer climate. Their production of cotton-based paper far exceeds nearly anything produced in the Marches and is a closely guarded secret. The Ashanti still use scrolls for some of the more important, ceremonial writings but favor books for the day-to-day use. Architecture category=Architecture category=Ashanti Family Groups The Ashanti are comprised of a number of large groups of interconnected families which some consider to be a 'Clan'. These clans can be fairly small and number only as a half-dozen families to several dozen - all owing loyalty to one another. category=Household category=Ashanti Religion Many deities are worshiped by the Ashanti but the most common include: *Gizad (God of knowledge and writing). The followers of Gizad (known as Gifad in their language) are consumate scribes and historians. They pride themselves on their education, collections of books and their knowledge of the movement of the heavens. They wear grey Turpa and cloaks and keep their hair trimmed short but are permitted to grow beards only after they have married. *Ulevar (god of trade and commerce) The followers of Ulevar (known as Yunkara to them) do not partake in the practice of slavery though they do enjoy the benefits of servants. There are a number of deities which are forbidden or outlawed within their culture. *Any evil god *Maltharius (God of Secrets) Characters category=Character category=Ashanti Gallery Ashanti-04.jpg Ashanti-03.jpg Ashanti-02.jpg Ashanti-05.jpg Category:Human Category:Gizad Category:Ishtari Category:Denomination